Smile Upon Me
by gay-skittles
Summary: Tentative title-I'm so not good at naming things, sorry. Quinn Fabray is new to college and has just met Rachel Berry. Come watch the angst and romance unfold.


**Hi guys, I am now writing this new story. Um, I haven't really written for Faberry (or fanfiction really for that matter) before so no it is not perfect. Any mistakes are mine. I have no beta but if you want to be it please comment and tell me. So yeah, sorry for any mistakes and enjoy. Please comment and tell me what you think. **

* * *

As Quinn gazed at her face in the mirror, she screamed at herself to do something. _Come on Fabray, you are now alone in college with nothing to hold you back, do something!_ Here she was in NYU, a brand new college student, on a Friday with absolutely nothing to do. She flopped down on the uncomfortably hard bed in her dorm and turned on her ipod.  
As the electric sounds of Passion Pit filled her head, she searched her brain for anything to do. She ruled out exploring the city as she gazed out the window at the dreary afternoon that was rapidly approaching night. She had just decided to stay in for a "fun" night of watching tv shows and crying over her own patheticness, when she heard the door to her dorm slam shut.  
She looked up and saw what looked like her roommate devouring a man's face. She sighed, this had been happening way too often. Her roommate would sleep all day and go out when the sun started to set. She would return a few hours later with someone. Her roommate didn't seem to have a preference on who she took home, all types of people came. Quinn even saw what she thought was the homeless man who hung around the campus with a guitar singing for money one time. The person would only be seen once and sometimes at the end money would exchange hands. It was usually just making out but sometimes they went further.  
Quinn would always get out of the dorm room as fast as she could. But this time she was too tired and she thought,_ They are probably just making out. Maybe if I turn up my music loud enough I won't be able to hear anything. I'll just close my eyes and pretend that I'm just resting so I won't have to move._ She closed her eyes and put on her Sleigh Bells album so the throbbing beats would hopefully drown out the noises from the bed 6 feet away. And it worked. For 5 seconds. The moans got continually louder and Quinn made the mistake of looking over to the bed next to hers, _Oh dear lord they are having sex! Okaaay let's go, let's go, time to leave._ She threw on a sweater and grabbed some shoes, her phone, and a book before fleeing the room as fast as she could.  
She ran down to the common room with hopes of reading for a little bit while her roommate "finished up." When she got to to the common room, she thought Why don't I go to that coffee shop down the street. Maybe I can meet someone to talk to or better yet to do something with. She sat down on the couch to slip on her shoes. She looked down at the shoes, she said out loud, "Fucking hell, did you really do that Fabray," as she looked down at the two different kinds of shoes she brought. A left yellow converse hightop and a right hot pink high-heeled shoe. _Shit shit shit I can't go out like this. Did she dare go back up to her room and brave the sex-crazed young adults in there? Nope, not any chance._ She sat down on the couch and resigned herself to a night of reading.

* * *

Two hours later, Quinn closed her Shakespeare play with heavy eyes and decided to go see if the coast was clear upstairs in her room. As she got up, she accidentally tripped on her mismatched shoes and went sprawling into the girl that was walking by and knocked her down. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry," she stuttered helping up the tiny black-haired girl who despite her height managed to look terrifying. "It's fine," the girl said, "At least I didn't break my talent." Quinn snorted at the small girl's haughty manner. The girl looked at her with a piercing expression and Quinn quickly stopped laughing. "Uh, I'm sorry I knocked you down. I'm Quinn Fabray by the way," Quinn said holding out her hand for the girl to shake. The girl shook her hand with disdainful look and said, "I'm Rachel Berry. Nice to meet you," and then whirled around and stalked over to the coffee machine in the corner of the room.  
Quinn stood there for a minute staring at her. Rachel turned around and caught her looking and raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Would you care for some coffee, Quinn Fabray," she asked. "Um, sure, yeah, sure thanks," Quinn spit out after an awkward moment of silence. Rachel nodded and turned back to the coffee machine. Quinn nervously ran her sweaty hands down her jeans and sat down at the table there. _Why are you so nervous_, she asked herself, _Just because you are a lesbian and she is beautiful doesn't mean you can act like a 16 year old love struck boy around her. For god's sake, you just met her!_ Rachel sat down and handed her a warm cup of coffee. Quinn accepted it and murmured thank you quietly. Quinn sipped her coffee and looked over the rim at the perfect being sitting across from her. Rachel peered back at her with a hint of a smile on her face, "So, do you talk at all, Quinn Fabray?"  
"Uh yeah, I mean sometimes, I mean, yes I do talk most of the um time, yeah," Quinn nervously stuttered out. Rachel let out a melodic laugh at Quinn's nervousness. _Fuck did you really just say that sentence? Come on, Quinn, start acting like a normal human being who isn't sitting across from a sex goddess. Mmmm, look at her licking the coffee off of her lips. Oh I wonder what else she can do with that tongue. I bet she can do a lot of things mmmm._ Rachel coughed to clear the awkwardness that was happening. Quinn was staring at her with a primal look and licking her lips. Rachel was starting to get uncomfortable with the girl just staring at her so she clanked her coffee cup down and stood up.  
"Well, I have to be leaving, Quinn Fabray. I must go do my school work. It was lovely meeting you and I hope we can talk again. Good-bye." Rachel said as she grabbed her coat and practically ran out of the room.  
Quinn nodded and said a moment too late, "Goodbye, thank you for the coffee." She sat there for a moment thinking, You stupid idiot. Maybe you could have made a friend if you weren't creepy as hell and if you actually talked to her. Maybe if you weren't staring at her imagining dirty things and not at all making an effort to converse then maybe you would have made one fucking friend. Quinn sighed, picked up her stuff, and headed upstairs with her head full of insults for herself.  
She quietly opened the door to her room and tentatively peered inside. There was no horny roommate in sight so she walked inside, set her stuff down, and put on her pajamas. Then she threw herself on her bed, turned on her ipod, and tried to fall asleep.  
But her mind was preoccupied with images of Rachel. _Get a fucking grip, Quinn, you've only known her for a few hours and you are already having fantasies about her. That's actually really creepy. It's time to stop._ Finally after an excruciatingly long time of fantasizing, Quinn fell asleep. Her last thought was _Wow first week of college life and I already have a crush._ If only Quinn Fabray knew...


End file.
